License Plates of Interest
This page lists the New York license plates which make recurring appearances in Person of Interest episodes. The prop master for the show maintains a number of actual NY state licence plates that are not assigned and are considered to be "clear". Some plates have been seen in other television programs such as ABC's "Castle". For reasons of privacy, the producers must check with the New York Department of Motor Vehicles to make sure the plates they use on TV are not assigned at the time of filming. They have been known to digitally obscure or sometimes edit plates used a second or third time in an episode. This differs from California, which reserves all license plates beginning with the letter Q for television productions. One trick of the trade a show may use is to visit the NY state DMV website's vanity plate generator to see if a random letter/number combination is available, and then print out a plate using a laser printer, although this method is normally not used when a close up is required. Marked police and emergency vehicles are rented from the city as needed, however, the stars unmarked cars that reappear throughout the series are provided through product placement contracts with major auto companies. The NYFD ambulance (#52) seen in a variety of episodes is a decommissioned city vehicle owned by a prop company. The NYC Film Office posts notices in the area of the city where filming will be taking place. Any privately owned vehicles that are in this area are considered to have provided consent for their plates to be broadcast, although this is a rare occurrence. 920B-ET Assigned to the NYFD ambulance as seen in: * * * * AWQ-2538 *On Peter Yogorov's Mercedes SUV in *On Hector Alvarez's Dodge Ram pick-up in *On Matt Duggan's Honda in *On the armored car robber's getaway van in *On the Lexus that transports Harvey Specter around in Suits. BNQ-1925 *On the stolen ATF car in *On the Honda Reese steals in *On Matakari's Chevrolet Tahoe in *On Roots car in CTQ-4318 *On Jamie Hallen's wrecked car in *On Mark Snow"s CIA Chevrolet Tahoe in *On Carter's Ford Expedition in DQF-8093 *On Daniel's truck in *On the gunmen's Mercedes Benz in *On Foster's Cadillac in EOF-1609 *On Jimmy Calhoun's Cadillac in *On the gang's Ford LTD in EWQ-2147 *On Fusco's unmarked car throughout the first three seasons *On Scott Powell's Dodge pick-up in *On Harvey Specter's chauffeur-driven Lexus throughout the show GHO-7561 *On Samuel Douglas' Range Rover in *On Hector Alvarez's Pontiac in *On Tyrell Evans' CIA Chevrolet Tahoe in *On Michael Cahill's Dodge Charger in GRB-123 *On the kidnapper's van in *On the armored car in GRQ-1325 *On the Jeep outside Junior's in *On Andrew Benton's Mercedes Benz in *On Monty's Cadillac Escalade in *On the Ford Explorer behind Reese while Graham Wyler's SUV burns in *On Kara Stanton's Buick in *On Patrick Simmons's GMC Yukon in *On the Toyota Corolla parked behind the cab that explodes in *On the Escalade outside the diner in the opening of *On the Honda driven by Claire Mahoney's "Father" in IOP-7610 *On Reese and Root's car in HQO-6874 *On Angela Markham's Range Rover in *On the kidnapper's Ford Expedition in *On one of the cars detected by Finch's license plate reader in *On Sameen Shaw's Honda in *On Alex's chauffeured Mercedes in *On Hersh's Tahoe in *On Aris' Town Car in *On Zachary's black Tahoe which he uses to stop the homeless man in *On the getaway van Shaw drives in JYU-O2L8 *On Andre Wilcox's Cadillac in *On L.O.S.'s Chevrolet Tahoe in KNQ-8633 *On the car Reese takes cover under in *On Reese's car in *On Reese's Acura in *On Reese's Cadillac in *On Reese's Chrysler in *On the Chrysler sedan from which Reese and Shaw are watching Wainwright in *On Otto's BMW in LXQ-2038 *On Finch's Lincoln Town Car in numerous episodes. *On the Ford Van that takes away Denton Weeks' body in *On the Mercedes S-class sedan that Reese and Shaw drove off the edge of the expressway in . *On the van that crashes into a parked car in the opening scene in . *On the BMW with which Reese saves Jack Salazar from being kidnapped in . *On Root's car in *On Collier's van in *On the Tahoe that Zachary used to kidnap Grace Hendricks in *On the black Cadillac at the opening crime scene in NUQ-1724 *On the Dodge truck that crashes into Gianni Moretti's car in *On one of the cars detected by Finch's license plate reader in *On the Scion that Henry Peck walks by in *On the Impala that the CIA van hits in *On Finch's Town Car in and *On the car given to John Wick by the continental. OAF-4595 *On Reese's Geo in *On the HR cop's Honda in POH-9812 *On the kidnapper's Cadillac in *On the gold Honda Reese tries to steal in *On Hector Alvarez's Pontiac Trans Am in *On Reese's Pontiac in *On a Mercedes parked outside Peter Arndt's house in R2L-4728 *On Cap's town car in *On Finch's Lincoln Town Car in SQT-94J0 *On Trim's Cadillac Escadale in *On Gianni Moretti's gold Cadillac in *On Gianni Moretti, Jr.'s black Cadillac in *On the HR thug's Dodge in SRQ-2876 *On Carter's squad car in *On the station wagon Reese steals in *On Carter's Ford Expedition in *On the black Mazda that Claire Mahoney shoots at in SQR-5635 *On Harvey Specter's Lexus LS 460 in Suits, Season 2, Ep. 14, "He's back" *On George Massey's Cadillac Escalade in *On the Cadillac Escalade of the drone pilot in *On the pickup Root steals in *On Patrick Simmons's Ford in *On the BWM with the suits hanging inside in *On the Mercedes-Benz S 550 W221 in Michael Clayton, Movie, 2007 SWU-63L7 *On Trim's grandmother's Town Car in *On the runaway minivan in TNF-0818 *On Scarface's Chevrolet in VOQ-7041 *On Molina 's squad car in *On Womack's Lincoln in WKO-3542 *On one of the cars detected by Finch's license plate reader in *On Sabrina Drake's car in *On Raymond Terney's squad car in *On Finch's Town Car in and *On the black Tahoe carrying Decima gunmen seen several times in *On Shaw's Prius in YKO-1989 *On Drost's BMW in *On the Audi in which Reese chauffeurs Zoe Morgan in *On Neil Vargas's town car in *On Scarface's Chevrolet Tahoe in ZET-36D (New Jersey) *On a Honda in the lot in *On a Nissan in the valet lane in Sightings in Other TV Shows Castle (ABC) * EWQ-2147 is seen in the Season 1 Finale on a Mercedes S500. * AWQ-2538 can be seen in episode 4x21 about 7 minutes in. * HQO-6874 is seen on Rick's Mercedes in episode 5x04 * NUQ-1724 is seen on Dolan's Escalade in episode 5x08 * LXQ-2038 is seen on the car that was used to "kill" Castle in the season 6 finale. Blue Bloods (CBS) * GRQ-1325 appears on Joe Reagan's Camaro SS in episode 1x07. * SRQ-2876 appears on the stalker's Escalade in the opening of episode 1x08. * KNQ-8633 appears on Judge Fenton's Cadillac in episode 1x10. * BNQ-1925 appears on the kidnapper's van in episode 1x14. * KNQ-8633 appears on Danny Reagan's Jeep in episode 1x18. * NUQ-1724 appears on the kidnappers Crown Victoria in episode 1x18. * AWQ-2538 appears on the Dodge sedan when the kidnapped girl runs through traffic in episode 1x22. * NUQ-1724 appears on the car Jackie uses to tail Campion in episode 1x22. * KNQ-8633 appears on the red Chevy pick up Jackie rear ends in episode 1x22. * SRQ-2876 appears on the kidnappers Jeep in episode 1x22. * AWQ-2538 appears on Danny Reagan's personal Jeep in episode 1x22. * BNQ-1925 appears on Buchannan's Ford Mustang in episode 1x22. * SRQ-2876 appears on the kidnappers van in episode 4x14. Miscellaneous * SRQ-2876 and NUQ-1724 are used episodes 1x04 and 2x03, respectively of The Following. * AWQ-2538 appears on the Mercedes Benz in episode 1x12 of "666 Park Avenue". * AWQ-2538 appears n Hank Lawson's car in "Royal Pains". * BNQ-1925 appears on "Rabbit's" Town Car in episode 2x10 of Cinemax' "Banshee". * EWQ-2147 appears on a Maserati in an episode of "Louie". * GRQ-1325 appears on Harvey Specter's chauffeured Lexus sedan throughout season 3 of "Suits". * NUQ-1724 appears on Ruby Simms Dodge Challenger in "American Odyssey". * NUQ-1724 appears on the Jeep in front of the killer's van in the opening of "The Blacklist" 1x13. * NUQ-1724 appears on John Wick's Dodge Charger in John Wick. * SRQ-2876 appears regularly on Abe's personal BMW in ABC's "Forever". * SQR-5635 appears on the BMW of the CFO, David Wallace, of the show "The Office" S06:E02 "The Meeting". * SQR-5635 appears on a Ford Fusion in "White Collar". * EWQ-2147 appears on Peraltas car in "Brooklyn Nine-Nine S01:E12" * AWQ-2538 appears on the car used by the pontiac-bandits contact in "Brooklyn Nine-Nine S01:E12" References Category:Trivia Category:Lists Category:Fandom